Field
This disclosure relates to a display panel; in particular, to a charge pump applied to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panel and an operating method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In the conventional OLED display panel (e.g., AMOLED display panel), the charge pump is usually disposed in the source driver. The charge pump is a DC-DC converter using the capacitor to store power and used for generating the output voltage higher than the input voltage or generating negative output voltage.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional charge pump can include capacitors C1˜C2 and switches SW1˜SW7. Although the conventional charge pump can provide the output voltage VOUT which is (−½) times the input voltage VIN to the loading capacitor CLOAD through the operations of the capacitors C1˜C2 and the switches SW1˜SW7, the conventional charge pump still fails to provide the output voltage VOUT which is (−⅔) times the input voltage VIN. Therefore, the conventional charge pump cannot achieve the best charge transfer and needed to be improved.